


Surrender (both body and soul)

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Come as Lube, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Non-con, Soft and gentle mind-breaking, Violence, bottom heron, mind-break, top seraphim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: "Fight as much as you like, but you will surrender to me in the end. I will break you, and then you will be mine."
Relationships: Heron/Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Surrender (both body and soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, once again I am romanticizing fictional rape and mind-break. If you have a problem with that, go away and don't read this.  
> Yes, they’re actually brothers, but they don’t know about it yet & it’s not mentioned anywhere in this fic.

Heron was fierce and strong, but in the end, Seraphim's soldiers were stronger. It wasn't surprising, given their demonically enhanced strength. Heron was alone against many of them, and after a long fight, he was defeated. He expected swift death, which he would have accepted bravely. Instead, he got restrained and taken away. 

They threw him in a filthy cell with hands still bound together behind his back. It made him feel helpless, but in reality, he wasn't. If anyone attacked him in such a state, he could still fight, be it with his legs or his teeth. 

He spent every moment of his imprisonment thinking about escaping, trying to come up with a plan. All he wanted to do was to get out as soon as possible, but unfortunately, it didn't seem probable. The bars of his cell were iron and sturdy, and so was the lock. He couldn't even make contact with anyone and make a plan of escaping together, because his cell was the only one at that place. Secluded and abandoned. Heron wondered what was the meaning of that. Why won't Seraphim throw him where the other prisoners are? 

He got an answer to that soon enough when he got visited by the demon himself. Heron got up, proud and unbending. As if the filthy cell did nothing to weaken his spirit. Hatred burned bright in his eyes. Fearlessly, he walked up to the iron bars and looked Seraphim right in the eye.   
"You monster," Heron hissed. "As soon as I get out of her, I will tear your heart out of your chest with my bare hands."

"Mmm, such fire, such passion. I can't wait to beat it out of you. But before that, I have to ask. Won't you join me willingly? That could spare you countless suffering."

Heron stared at him with disbelief and laughed.   
"Join you? Don't make me laugh. I'd rather die."

Seraphim smiled and licked his lips. It was an answer he was hoping for.   
"I can wait to see how much you can take." With that, he unlocked Heron's cell. 

Heron lunged at him immediately. He looked kind of funny, trying to fight with hands bound behind his back. Seraphim stood in the door of the cell, sturdy as a wall and unmoving . 

Heron kicked at him and then he sunk his teeth into Seraphim's arm. It was a desperate gesture, one that didn't do any real damage. But it angered Seraphim, so he punched Heron in the face. He couldn't block, so the full force of it sent him flying across the cell. Seraphim entered and locked the door behind him. Heron's expression didn't change, it still showed hatred burning bright and strong. 

"I wonder, what would be the fastest way to break you? Would it be pain?" Seraphim mused and kicked Heron a couple of times. The man on the floor curled up to protect his vitals.   
Seraphim stepped on him in a display of power. Not with his full weight, just with enough force to prove his point. The pain didn't seem to affect Heron, not even in the slightest. He took it well. 

"You might think that you're all mighty and righteous, but here, you're nothing more than a thing."

As if to prove his point, Seraphim crouched down and sneaked his hand under Heron's shirt.   
The reaction was immediate. Heron's eyes widened in pure shock and disbelief. He was praying that he misunderstood the gesture, that Seraphim isn't planning what he fears the most. 

"Ah, so that's what scares you. Not pain, not agony, but this," Seraphim noted.   
Heron tried to squirm away from the touch. His shirt was torn away and his blue eyes widened in fear. All of his courage was suddenly gone. He was terrified, watching Seraphim cautiously. 

"I could stop, but only if you agreed to join my army and be turned into one of us."  
Heron shook his head. He can't do that, he can't betray the world he fights for. He has to endure whatever the damn demon has in plan for him.   
"Never," he says. However, the previous anger from his words is gone. He sounds absolutely terrified, and he hates himself for it. 

Seraphim proceeds to yank down Heron's pants along with underwear, leaving him naked and feeling exposed and vulnerable. 

In terms of physical strength, Seraphim is without a doubt stronger. His frame is larger and more muscular, and on top of that, the demonic power that courses through his veins enhances his strength further. That's why he doesn't have to worry about Heron overpowering him. So in an exhibit of power, with a hard tug, he breaks the chain that binds Heron's wrists together. 

Heron's shocked, both by the sheer strength and the fact that his arms are freed. But before he can react, Seraphim pins him to the ground with just one large hand placed on his chest. Heron's furious. He throws around punches, fighting to free himself, but Seraphim just grabs his hands and forces then down. 

Heron growls and hisses like a feral animal.  
"Let me go you bastard!" he screams. 

"Fight as much as you like, but you will surrender to me in the end. I will break you, and then you will be mine." Seraphim says so calmly, unfazed by Heron's thrashing. The difference in their power allows him to easily force Heron's thighs apart and move between them. 

A single tear rolls down Heron's cheek. He's desperate and terrified. He can't believe it's happening. He can't just be violated by a demon, right? It has to be a nightmare or something. 

But when a clawed hand touches his soft cock, it feels too real. He decides to throw away his pride and beg.   
"Don't do this to me. Please. I've never- I - I haven't been with anyone yet, and this is -" he sobs. "I don't want it, please don't, I'll do anything."

Seraphim leans down and licks the tear from his face.   
"Anything?" he asks. "Then join me. Fight for me."

Heron weights out his options. He's terrified, but no matter what, he can't give in and betray all that he fights for. He ceases struggling.   
"Do it," he says. His eyes tear up more, and cloud a little bit.   
"Do whatever you want. But I will never surrender."

Seraphim is amused. He can't wait to see how sweet Heron would look impaled by his cock. But he has to be patient. He wants to make Heron enjoy it because that would make it so much worse for him. 

He leans down to kiss Heron. His lips are sealed shut, and he moves his head away to escape the kiss. Seraphim painfully grips his jaw, allowing him no escape and forcing his tongue into Heron's mouth, stealing his first kiss. 

Heron is completely overwhelmed by the feeling of someone's tongue intertwining with his. A choked noise escapes him.   
"Don't," he sobs out. 

Seraphim continues, slicking up his finger with his saliva and forcing it up to the first knuckle into Heron's virgin ass. Heron tightens around it, trying to keep it out, but in vain. Seraphim slowly pushes it deeper.   
"Relax, open up for me," he tells Heron. But Heron refuses to do so and keeps clenching down on the digit. 

Heron's head is swimming from all the sensations. He's trying to be strong, to endure it silently, but he was completely unprepared for all the new things that are happening to him. Seraphim kisses him again, passionately. When their lips disconnect, Heron is panting and his eyes are hazy. 

Seraphim moves to give his nipples a few licks and Heron hates him for that. Why does he need to be so gentle about the whole thing? He expected to be claimed brutally, to be left bloodied and bruised and broken. This was something unexpected and confusing. 

The finger inside Heron's ass is pushed all the way in and Seraphim moves it around while kissing Heron again. Heron didn't have any more strength to attempt to pull away from the kiss. What was worse, he even weakly responded to it. He felt so hot, like he had a fever.  
What is this, he thought. He's my enemy. I need to fight. I need to resist.   
It was all too confusing. His mind was trying to fight against what his body was feeling but it was impossible. 

Seraphim moved lower and opened his mouth. Heron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the demon enveloping his soft cock with his mouth and sucking it.   
That, along with the finger in his ass, was enough to make him hard. 

Heron cursed his traitorous body. He was supposed to take it bravely, but not enjoy it! He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his sounds. It was the first blowjob he ever received and it felt heavenly. 

When Seraphim added another finger into his ass and began to scissor them, Heron bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding. A keening sound escaped him. He was so ashamed of how his body reacted. He tried to clench down on the intruding fingers, but his tender ass was forcefully spread wider and wider.

Seraphim added a third finger, working him open, forcing his body to yield to him, and Heron actually moaned when the fingers brushed some spot inside him that he had no idea that existed, but made his whole body tense in overwhelming pleasure. He was getting lost in all the sensations, but there was still a part of him that was aware of how wrong it all was. 

"Not like this," Heron sobbed. "Just hurt me, ruin me, break my body, but don't make me enjoy it."

Seraphim ignored his pleas. To make Heron enjoy it was exactly his goal. He sucked him harder, careful about his sharp canines. 

Heron was consumed by the overwhelming pleasure, he neared his peak fast and his mind went blank. He grabbed Seraphim's hair and thrust into his mouth, moaning and shaking. Seraphim could stop him but didn't. Heron came hard without warning, flooding Seraphim's mouth with his release, and Seraphim swallowed it all without complaining. 

Who knows why he let Heron do that. He wanted to own him, but more than that, he wanted Heron to offer himself willingly. This wasn't quite as consensual as Seraphim was hoping for it to be, but he still wanted Heron to enjoy it as much as possible. Pleasure was a great tool, perfect for controlling people as well as breaking them. 

Heron's eyes were wide and hazy as if he didn't understand what was happening. He was recovering from his orgasm, but the fingers in his ass were still working him open, making him whine from overstimulation. How many fingers were there, three, four? He lost count. He was completely overwhelmed by the feeling of being stretched open wider than ever before. 

Seraphim was kissing him again, and Heron had no idea how much time has passed since they began, minutes? Hours? His mind was hazy. 

"I want to fuck you," Seraphim said, voice heavy with desire. His cock was still hidden in his pants, but fully erected.   
"Don't you want me inside you?" he asked. Heron wasn't sure why he was asking. The demonic bastard did all of this against his will, so what was the point of asking now? 

Seraphim wanted to know how far gone Heron is, how much he broke already. If what happened so far wasn't enough, then the memory of begging for his enemy's cock will surely break him once it's all over and the pleasant haze leaves his mind. 

Heron whimpers like a dog. He feels good, it all feels too good for something forced. Once more he curses his traitorous body. If only he was used to such sensations, he might have been strong enough to resist, but everything is new to him, it all completely overwhelms him and shatters his pride. 

He's at his limit. The fingers stretching him wide open feel too good. He wants to be filled with something bigger, he wants to connect with someone. It doesn't matter that the man doing this to him is his sworn enemy. Nothing matters anymore. 

"Please," Heron says. It sounds broken and defeated. 

"Please what?" Seraphim asks. 

Heron curses. Did he really stoop so low? Is he going to beg his enemy to fuck him?   
Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do. 

"Seraphim," Heron moans out. "Please, fuck me."  
Seraphim doesn't waste any time. He pulls out his aching erection from his pants and slicks it up with Heron's cum because he has no other lubrication on hand. Then, he slowly presses inside Heron's stretched hole. 

Heron curses and his eyes roll back. The sensation of being stretched even more feels so good. Seraphim prepared him well, there's no pain, just pressure. Seraphim forces his cock deeper until he's fully inside. Not even four fingers were enough to prepare Heron for something so huge. 

"How does it feel?" Seraphim asks. Heron's panting, eyes widened. 

"It's - God, it's so big! Fuck," he says. There's a voice in the back of his mind, saying: This is your first time, and you're giving it to someone who murdered your mother. What the fuck?   
But Heron ignores the voice, he's long past caring about anything, his traitorous body feels so overwhelmingly good, and then, Seraphim moves and it's even better. 

Seraphim seems to be experienced because with every thrust, his cock hits that place inside Heron that makes him see stars. He fucks him slowly, without a rush. Heron's frustrated, he wants more, wants it harder and faster. He grabs Seraphim's hips and tries to bring them down faster, to speed up the thrusts. 

Seraphim doesn't comply, instead, he seems to further slow down, sliding in and out at a leisurely pace, driving Heron mad.   
Every thrust drags along his insides deliciously. His own cock stands up hard once more. He immediately reaches to touch it, but Seraphim grabs his wrists and forces them away. 

"I want to make you cum with my cock, don't use your hands," Seraphim explains. Heron is desperate. He meets Seraphim's thrusts, trying to chase his pleasure. He desperately wants to cum, but he doesn't know how. He wasn't even aware that it was possible to achieve orgasm without touching his dick. 

"Kiss me," Heron says. He never would have guessed how amazing kissing feels during sex. Seraphim obeys and kisses him deeply and hungrily. He tastes blood from Heron's lower lip that is still bleeding a bit, and it tastes sweet. Heron moans against his lips.   
"Seraphim," he moans louder. "I think I'm gonna - just a little bit more, a bit harder, please!" Heron cries out, but Seraphim keeps his slow pace. 

Heron feels like he completely lost his mind. He's a mess, capable only of moaning and chanting Seraphim's name over and over again. He feels so close to cumming, but he just doesn't know how to get to his peak, he's completely in Seraphim's hands. 

Tears are streaming down his cheeks because of the frustration. He feels so close - all he needs is a little bit more, and he will cum. It's been building for so long. He absolutely needs to cum as soon as possible. 

"Ngh, please, Seraphim, please…" he keeps repeating. Seraphim finally can't resist anymore, he fucks Heron hard and fast and he commands him:  
"Cum for me." 

And Heron does, the stimulation is finally enough to bring him over the edge, his untouched cock splatters both of them with white stripes of cum, and his ass is tightening around Seraphim's cock, and it's too much,   
"Heron," Seraphim moans and cums inside him, flooding his insides with waves and waves of his pent-up release.

Heron's eyes are rolled back and his whole body is spasming with the strength of his orgasm that feels never-ending, and the hot cum filling him up only enhances his pleasure, he feels like he's dying from how good it feels, he never felt anything remotely similar in his life. 

He's distantly aware that Seraphim has collapsed on top of him, and his weight is suffocating him, but he can't find the strength to move, let alone speak. 

"Seraphim," he whispers softly when he recovers enough to speak. His name seems to snap Seraphim from his haze and he finally rolls around to lay on the filthy floor next to Heron. 

Without knowing why he pulls Heron into a gentle embrace. Heron doesn't resist. It feels so good to be held and comforted. He feels safe, loved.   
He wants to laugh at the irony of it. Perhaps Seraphim was right, perhaps he broke him and claimed him as he promised. All that Heron knows at that moment is that he doesn't want to let go of Seraphim. 

If it was this easy to break him, perhaps he deserved it. If he's that weak, then he doesn't deserve to fight for his world. 

He still hates Seraphim, but he hates himself even more. 

He doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts, so he hugs Seraphim tightly, refusing to let go. It would be too easy for Seraphim to pry his hands away, but what good would that do? He has Heron right where he wants him, docile and obedient. 

Heron suddenly feels absolutely miserable. He doesn't really mind that something horrible happened to him, that was life, bad things happened. What bothered him was the fact that he enjoyed it, that he surrendered himself completely to Seraphim. 

All his thoughts about escaping are gone. He could never look his former allies in the eye. He betrayed them when he moaned Seraphim's name. He has forsaken all that he used to be when he begged the demon for more and more. 

"You're mine now," says Seraphim. "You belong to me."

Heron didn't say a word. It was true. He doesn't care what will happen to him from now on. His pride is forever tarnished, he's but a shell of himself, a broken man with no hope. 

"Make me your soldier or your whore, I don't care which," Heron says. 

Why choose? thinks Seraphim. He would gladly have him as both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm on twitter if you want to follow me https://twitter.com/abysswalking_a


End file.
